


Dancing

by AntivanCrowe



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Amell is scared of many things, Dancing, M/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntivanCrowe/pseuds/AntivanCrowe
Summary: Based on a prompt I was tagged by fawntasy on tumblr.Zevran and Amell try some slow-dancing before the Finale.





	Dancing

Zevran/Warden 22: Slow Dancing

 

Warden Amell starred as Morrigan transformed herself into a cat and ran off. She was bitter, but Amell thought he had found a friend in her and those words hurt. This ‘dark ritual’ didn’t seem right to him, and there was no way he could put Alistair through it. Plus, how awkward, the two hate each-other. 

 

The image of an Antivan popped up into his mind and Amell smiled. There was nothing Morrigan could say to Amell that would make him wreck what they had. Morrigan may have been telling the truth, and Amell may die, but that was a risk he was willing to take. For the world, for the wardens, and for Zevran. 

 

Redcliffe castle still seemed eerie to Amell, since the fade incident. Arl Eamon was weary from his death experience and Alistair was not looking forward to ruling Fereldan. 

 

“You are going to be my advisor and please be good at it. I’m going to suck at this.” Amell laughed.

He did feel bad, but they needed someone who understood the blight’s danger.

 

Through the throngs of people, Amell found the wondrous elf lounging in a bedroom along with Sten and Leliana.

 

“Ah ah, Sten maybe we should vacate this room, yes?” Leliana had that lovely laugh to her voice and Amell’s face grew hot.

 

Sten stared at her and stayed where he was.

 

“My giant friend need go no where! Dear, Leliana just where are your thoughts leading you? Hmm?” Zevran’s voice chimed like the fine strums of a harp. It was beautiful and majestic in every way.

 

“Zev, can we talk? Alone? M-maybe out of this room.” Amell’s hand covered his face and prayed to Andraste that no one could tell how red it was. 

 

“Mm? Mi amor, how scandalous.” Zevran made his way over and grabbed Amell’s hand.

 

“Shall we?” 

 

Zevran’s hand wrapped around Amell’s and a smile graced his face as they left the room. Leliana stared adoringly at the two. Hopefully, no one would die at this battle. For those two would cause her heart to break and the world wouldn’t be as bright. 

 

\--

“A dance?” Amell laughed as Zevran had led them to the ballroom of the castle. 

 

It was definitely beautiful and Amell could see parties being hosted here, but couldn’t quite imagine being at one. He knew his family had money in Kirkwall, but he never lived that life.

 

“Why the laugh? Dancing is an important part of Antivan culture! I hear it’s important among Orlesian nobility as well. Ask our dear, orlesian friend.” 

 

“My, my. You seem quite versed! Ever assassinated a dance partner?”

 

“Maybe. Wouldn’t you like to test my skills?” Amell’s face fell at the sentence and stared at the ceiling.

 

“I-I think you would be more likely testing my lack of skills.” Amell closed his eyes and sighed softly.

 

How could he tell Zevran about what happened with Morrigan or even what happened with Riordan?

 

Slowly, Amell’s eyes blinked open and saw Zevran’s own far too close. 

“Zevran! What are you-”

 

Zevran’s hands grabbed ahold of Amell’s arms and wrapped them around his waist. 

 

“We are going to dance, mi amor. Didn’t I say so?” His voice was coated in honey, sweet as always.

 

“A-and I said I was a terrible dancer.” Amell’s glared at Zevran, who in turn laughed. 

 

“My, my. Such an angry expression! You think someone who flirts with demons and spirits daily wouldn’t be afraid of a little dance with his lover, yes?” Amell’s icy glared remained constant as Zevran moved them back.

 

“I-I can’t do this!” Amell’s hands went to drift away from Zevran’s waist, but Zevran forced them back.

 

“I can’t do this? Mi amor, then allow me to teach you. Tomorrow we ride to our deaths, yes? War for the tales is what they say.”

 

“I-” Amell sighed and took one of his hands into Zevran’s, “I’m ready to dance”.

 

“Oh, Mi amor!” Zevran reached up to Amell’s face and gave him a quick peck.

 

“Today, I won’t teach you about high-society dancing. We can leave that for a later time. You see the way we are now? One of your hands on my hip and the other in my hand? You’re in the right position. The shorter partner should have a hand on the taller shoulders, like I have on yours, and the other clasped together.” Zevran looked over to make sure their hands were in the correct position and Amell nervously fiddled his hands on Zevran’s waist.

 

“Shush, my love. No need to be nervous. Now, if you want to be close to your dance partner, me, you must be intimate with each other. Mi amor, we are very intimate so let’s close this gap.” Zevran held Amell closer to him causing Amell to tighten his grip on Zevran’s hip. Zevran’s face smirked as his hips swayed. 

 

“Luckily, for you mi amor, slow dancing isn’t particularly hard. I would love to get into dancing a lot faster with you, but we would need some antivan songs for that. None of these chantry songs our bard loves to sing.” Amell’s face fell at the idea of a fast dance, but quickly looked back onto Zevran’s.

 

“Now the steps aren't too hard, just feel comfortable with the distance of our feet. You are in the lead, so you make a step and I follow. You could twirl us if you wish or rotate. Now, I’ll lead the first step and you follow?” Zevran moved his feet backwards and Amell attempted to follow and moved forward. 

 

The couple continued with the motions back and forth continually until Amell stopped feeling as flustered and took the lead. 

 

“Zevran, I-I need to tell you something.” Amell’s finger’s tightened around Zevran’s hip and the man in question leaned into those fingers. 

 

“Yes?”

 

“In this battle there is a chance I will die.”

 

“My love, there is a chance we will all die. Our adventure had been rife with danger. When we met I was attempting to kill you.”

 

  
“Yes, that’s true...but Zevran this is a bigger chance.” Zevran stared straight into Amell’s eyes. Amell felt his throat tighten and his eyes slightly water. This felt hard to tell as each second passed. He could feel their dance coming to a close and loosening his grip on Zevran. 

 

“What is it, Maxion?” 

 

Hearing Zevran’s voice curl around the syllables of his name sent Amell crashing into reality. 

 

“To kill the archdemon, a warden’s life must be sacrificed. The archdemon tries to find another host and someone, a grey warden, needs to be the one to strike the killing blow. Riordan has offered to make it, but if something else happens I can’t let Alistair take it. He’s my friend and he needs to lead Fereldan.” 

 

Zevran stared at Amell and slowly closed his eyes.

 

“You have saved me from the crows attempts at murder. You could have chosen to kill me when I would have killed you. You stayed with me when Taliesin came. I will follow you until hell and back, mi amor. It is your decision. Even if I hate it.” 

 

Amell took Zevran’s face in his hands, “Zevran I love you so much it hurts. I don’t want to do this, but I wouldn’t be here if Duncan hadn’t taken me into the order. I would be labeled a maleficarum and killed by the templars. I must do what my duty promises!” Tears were falling from Amell’s eyes rapidly even as he attempted to blink them away.

 

Zevran kissed Amell’s face over and over and tried to dry his tears. 

 

“There is no other way, then?” Zevran’s forlorn voice echoed through the ballroom and Amell shook his head. 

 

“None that I can condone.” Amell wiped his face once more and buried it in Zevran’s hair. He felt more tears prickle at his eyes, but made no attempt to hide it. He was duty bound and would do what he had to, but he wanted to continue holding Zevran as long as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by Fawntasy on tumblr. I tried to get slow dancing down by looking up the waltz. I'm not sure if it worked or not, but whatever


End file.
